Clueless
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Chloe really is stubborn. And clueless when it comes to love. Note: This was formerly a one-shot; now has three chapters. Sorry for those I confused, I forgot to change it to 'in-progress'
1. Chapter 1

****~ Clueless ~****

One sunny afternoon, at Andrew's house, everyone was relaxing and taking it easy . . . except Chloe and Derek. Once again, they were bickering about something stupid.

"I said; let me take your temperature!" Chloe persisted, her hand getting slapped away for what seemed the hundredth time.

"And I said no!" Derek, in turn, argued with her. This had been going on for awhile, Tori and Simon hadn't stopped them because of the heat wave passing.

"Now I know that it's pretty hot today," Chloe gestured towards the other to super-naturals slumped on the couch with all the fans on, "but your temperature shouldn't feel like 102 degrees!"

"Like I said, I'm fine, Chloe," Derek's voice showed his annoyance. _Why is she being so concerned?_

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "You said you were fine the last time, and you face is hot," she lowered her voice enough so only he could hear, "Are you about to Change?" Again, Derek had to take a deep breath to keep calm. It was bad when she was scared of him, but even worse when she was afraid for him. It was bad enough having Simon like that. He knew it was a bad idea letting her stay with him while he was going through that. Then again, she could comfort pretty well, and it _was_ better than having Tori there.

Chloe crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Should I take the lack of an answer as a yes?"

"No, Chloe, I'm not gonna Change anytime soon," he sighed again.

"Then why won't you let me take your temperature?" she persisted.

"If I tell you the _reason_ why it's so high will you leave me alone?" This stumped Chloe. She'd been able to talk to Derek frankly for quite awhile now, but still didn't know if she could trust him.

"That depends, what's the reason?" Another sigh escaped the boy's lips.

"I'm pretty used to it by now; I can't really point out when it started, but it was around my second Change . . ." Chloe softly gasped, eyes widening from shock. 'Does she know?' he asked himself, finding a sudden interest with the carpet.

"You don't mean . . .?" she trailed off, averting her gaze.

"Yeah . . ." he was equally awkward for words.

"You mean you're closer to becoming a full werewolf!" she broke out into a smile. "Congratulations, Derek!" Derek stood there, dumbfounded, and blinked twice. Had she actually misinterpreted a confession for turning into a werewolf? He sighed softly and faintly smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Chloe."

"Oh, can I come with you like the last times?" she gave him a hopeful look.

"Sure, I'm not sure why you'd want to, though."

"No!" she persisted. "I want to be there with you!"

"Alright, alright, you can." He turned around and sighed in comfort and stole a glance at Chloe and quickly averted his eyes. '_She's still clueless, I'll tell her someday,' _he thought

****ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE****

Rin: Yo peoples/fans of Darkest Powers series! I've just gotten into this series, and, this being my only non-anime/manga-related-fanfic, I am very proud to say that it's a Derek-X-Chloe one!

Tsukiko: Finally! You only did Shugo Chara for _so_ long!

Rin: Not true! I did one for Blood+, too!

Tsukiko: Who cares? One out of thirteen fanfics is for Blood+, so what?

Rin: And I was gonna do one for Percy Jackson & the Olympians, but I haven't started it yet.

Tsukiko: Anyway, we don't own Darkest Powers.

Rin: If we did, Liz would be alive instead of Tori, Tori would've been the one to betray them, and Derek would tell Chloe that he loved her.

Tsukiko: But what about Simon~?!

Rin: He could go meet up with Tori in Tartarus.

Tsukiko: . . . Why isn't that in the dictionary? 0-0

Rin: *shrugs* My computer must not know Greek.


	2. Feelings, Love

****~ Clueless ~****

Derek stalked off into the other room, face burning. He was kind of relieved she didn't believe him, but also disappointed. Then again, he thought, I didn't directly tell her that I love her, I just sort of pointed it out. He sighed again. He had just recently come to terms with his feelings, so his heart jumped every time he thought about the word 'love.' Oh great, he groaned in his mind, that sounds like something from a soap opera, I sound pathetic, I used to be able to scare the wits out of her, and now I can't even say 'no,' to her.

"Hmm?" he turned to see a widely smirking Simon. "What was that all about?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Simon, I'm not in the mood right now."

"And why is that?" Simon walked in front of him. "Something Chloe said, perhaps?"

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, averting his eyes. He never could lie to his brother.

Simon spent a minute studying his brother's face. "Hmm . . . your face is red, won't follow my gaze, won't talk about what Chloe said, and you protect her even if it costs all your strength-," he put his arm around Derek's shoulder. "-Ah~ so my brother finally falls in love, I've been waiting for a girl to come and spark your interests."

"I . . . I don't-!" Derek was cut off when Simon put both his hands up.

"Don't even say that you don't love her, because I just wanna tell you that you two started out rocky, but now you fell for her, I understand, and I think she'd make an awesome girlfriend for you." Simon gave him a wink and a thumb up.

"So . . . how long have you known about it?"

"Awhile now, and I'm serious, Derek, if you don't tell her how you feel, it will be an epic fail for both of us."

"Both of us?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why you, too?"

"Because I'll always have known but never pushed you to tell her your feelings!" he slapped his back. "Now I demand you to tell her before a year passes!"

"As long as Tori isn't with us at that point," Derek shuddered at the thought of her comments. 'You can buy him a flea collar in the summer and a heart shaped tag as an anniversary present!'

"Yeah, I can see why . . ." Simon trailed off, thinking the exact same thing. "Well, anyway, just tell her and make sure she gives you an honest answer!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not really the type for a pep-talk."

"See ya later, bro." And with that, Simon walked back into the den of Andrew' house, a.k.a back into the-room-with-all-the-fans. Once Simon left, Derek turned around and sighed, glad he was gone. And just when relaxation set in . . .-

"H-hey Derek, can we talk?" Chloe nervously played with the button on her shirt.

"C-Chloe?!" Derek near jumped out of his skin. Chloe let out a small laugh.

"Werewolf getting scared by a necromancer?" she laughed.

"I'm not the one who can talk to dead people."

****ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE****

****ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE****

********************** **TBC in Ch. 3 of Clueless: Final Confession!**


End file.
